


Madgie, what did you do? VIII: Angel Wings

by Madgie Rabbitwright (Amoridere)



Series: Madgie, what did you do? [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Madgie%20Rabbitwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a benign one and I am so lazy that I didn't think about what I should draw for a book cover. Enjo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madgie, what did you do? VIII: Angel Wings

マッジ、あなたは何をしましたか？8：天使の翼  
  
Madgie, what did you do?! was always the question that could not be answered and I don't know what she did. Whatever she did, it was bad, really bad. I know not what she did and/or why she did it. We've been through this eight times and only I seem to remember.  
  
I awoke to a hand touching my face. A hand with long claws, at that. When I awoke, I saw a woman in white to  whom the hand belonged to. She looked at me and, when the wind blew, she was gone. What was she? I thought. I got up and called for Madgie. I could not find her and she gave no answer. The surroundings didn't look too good either. The sky was a smoky light blue-cool gray and the town is in ruins, ravaged by a long ended war. The wind was blowing and, in some areas where, in the cracks of the rubble, flowers were growing, gently blowing.   
  
As I walked, I spotted candles flickering.  Not everyone is dead, especially if such candles would be used for prayer or funerals. I called for Madgie but I receive no answer.  I saw the woman in white but, when I think about her, she looks familiar.   
  
Her white hair was  long and tied into a long braid with two thinner braids coursing around it and had ribbons attached to it and a purple (or, was it blue) jewel in the front. Her dress was lacy and flowy (which gave the illusion that she was hovering), modestly decorated with roses and ribbons. Her eyelids were as pink as her cheeks and she wore red lipstick. I could not see her feet but I assumed she wasn't wearing shoes. Her eyes were light pink and she wore pearls. I had an idea to wonder if she was Toki, as that would explain why she looks familiar.  She couldn't be Doki  because she wears glasses and is crippled, in addition to her hairstyle being different. She raised her hand in a beckoning motion. Filled with curiosity, I followed behind her.  
  
I continued following her until I found her at a house, untouched  and undestroyed by time. Toki's house.  It was then, upon seeing the house, I realized that the woman in white is Toki. She was no ghost but she had become mutated (or seemed to be mutated) and was only living her life after an apparent nuclear war that likely wiped out part of the world's population. Her nose twitched and she motioned for me to come in. I followed her in but I wondered why she did not speak.   
  
When I went inside, I spotted Violetta, with very fine, like a baby's, black hair and one bandaged eye. She was playing with a few things, as one might think. In a corner, I spotted Rose and Vielle fighting over a battered teddy bear. On the couch, I spotted Miki, her ears seemed to have grown to the point that she could now be capable of flight, though, she seemed to be worried about how she was to clean them rather than flying. In the hallway, I spotted Brownie, sleeping, and her hands seemed to have gotten bigger and her fingernails longer. Everything and everyone (despite being mutated) seemed to be normal as if time itself had stopped.  
  
Her pink eyes briefly glowed when she escorted me to the crystal room. Another woman in white, Doki, peeped her head out. When I saw the two communicate with each other, it had become apparent that Toki had lost her voice but Doki could still speak. Though, she was making hand gestures that only Doki could understand.  
  
"Toki told me that she found you but not Madgie and has not seen her. We are living in the aftermath of a nuclear war that wiped out half of the world's population in some areas. We are the only ones alive in this town or so I think we are but I am not for certain on other towns and neither is Toki. We both know where the transport is. Only Toki can escort you and, sadly, she told me that your cat and other relatives have been reduced to ashes." Doki said, interpretating Toki's signs.    
  
I had two objectives: Find Madgie and reverse time back to the way it was. As she walked from the crystal room,  Doki asked me would I want to find my sister first. I told her "Madgie is my little sister so what other options do I have?"   
  
I walked with Toki to the time transport, looking for Madgie in the process. While we were walking, I notice strange things coming from Toki's back. What were they? They were glowing pretty things and, while they were glowing, Toki was glowing as well. The strange things growing from her back unfolded and appeared to be dove's  wings but the unfolded further and revealed to be angel wings. Like the purity she possesed within her all along, she revealed to be a muted angel.  
  
No longer was she walking on the ground, she walking just over it. Glowing white butterflies fluttered around her. In a near desolate wasteland was a something of elegance and purity. We continued onward to the time transport, until her eye caught something sitting just in front of the rubble. A pair of bloody goggles. She gathered them into her hands and few tears came into her eyes as she hugged them close to her. I now knew why she didn't find Madgie and it was because, when we got back, I made it to the future and Madge was transported to the time during said nuclear war, where she was killed. Toki encouraged me not to weep.   
  
We made it to the time transport. When we did, Toki disappeared and a space in the clouds opened up allowing a bright white light shine over me and the transport. I reached out to touch it and a white light flashed. Things started to whirl around me and, when my eyes looked up to the sky, I spotted some kind of things with angel wings. Angels?! Am I dying? I asked myself. I had found out that Toki was one of them. I felt as if I was floating but I had no clue if I was or wasn't but it had not mattered. I felt my eyes close and, next thing I know, I was back in bed.  
  
Has time been reversed? I walk about the house and discover myself in lingerie. I continue walking until I find Madgie outside, playing hopscotch, and Toki taking a walk. Time had been reversed but, as she walks past, I could have sworn that Toki had angel wings once again.


End file.
